paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
Irmandade de Odin
IRMANDADE DE ODÍN In English, see Odin Brotherhood (Book) See the main article on the Odin Brotherhood See also Hermandad de Odín (Traducción al Español )/Pasos Seleccionados (Selections in Spanish) Brazilian site (in Portuguese) on the Odin Brotherhood Irmandade de Odin Odin Brotherhood. Autor: Mark Mirabello. Traducción Gallego: Brakja Hauri Falkon (Odin Brotherhood Material in Galician) Selecione Passagens Este traballo - escrito durante o que Herman Hesse chamou "o final dos tempos modernos, apiques antes do regreso do medioevo" - está deseñado para os estudantes das relixións ocultas. O paganismo é unha forza crecente, e creo que un observador neutro debe rexistrar e publicar algo do material dispoñible sobre a Irmandade de Odín, unha fraternidade misteriosa que é unha das máis interesantes manifestacións do politeísmo Odinista. Debido a que o meu propósito é máis de preservar que de criticar, simpremente detallei as crenzas da Irmandade, sen intentar escudriñar nos "misterios" deles. En momentos as ideas que me transmitían eran extremadamente fora do usual - doutrinas que divinizan ao home e humanizan aos Deuses; lendas de paredes máxicas que conducen a territorio divino; profecías de guerras con monstros apocalípticos; indicacións do achado dun tesouro de monolitos de ouro; e moito máis - pero decidín rexistrar estas ideas sen comentalas. Como sexa, é a miña esperanza, que outros, algún día, evaluarán o interesante e sorprendente fenómeno que é chamado Odinismo. Xa que a Irmandade de Odín é unha "sociedade secreta," as miñas fontes (atopadas mentres eu conducía unha investigación para un doctorado de historia, na Universidade Escocesa de Glasgow) deben permanecer anónimas, e por iso non podo documentar o meu material coas referencias adecuadas. Sento notar esta omisión, é especialmente lamentable porque non podo garantir a credibilidade dos individuos que se comunicaron comigo. A miña fontes parecen o suficientemente respectables - non estaban "traficando con forzas escuras" - pero invito aos meus lectores que se acheguen a este traballo co escepticismo apropiado. Para os lectores que desexen establecer contacto persoal coa Irmandade Odinista, non lles podo brindar algún mecanismo. Podo afirmar, de todas as maneiras, que algúns membros da Irmandade son membros tamén de certos grupos Odinistas que non evitan a publicidade, así que asociarse a organizacións Odinistas públicas pode permitir un encontro coa Irmandade. Considerando o formato deste traballo, usei o diálogo, xa que os poemas sagrados de todos os Odinistas (os lendarios poemas Eddicos) usan a conversación para tratar a información relixiosa de importancia. Había un factor negativo - Os diálogos Eddicos sempre terminan coa morte dun dos interlocutores - pero decidín ignorar ese risco. O diálogo resultante é un mosaico feito de fragmentos de numerosas discusións que ocorreron a través de moitos anos, e non é o rexistro actual dunha soa conversación cun só individuo. Por outra banda, xa que a maior parte das miñas fontes non falan o ingles como primeira lingua, a procura por claridade forzoume a usar as miñas propias palabras para expresar as súas ideas. De calquera modo, en todo caso fun coidadoso de preservar a integridade fundamental da mensaxe. Esta edición incorpora uns poucos (aínda que importantes) cambios no texto. En calquera caso, os cambios clarificarán a mensaxe. Igual que en edicións anteriores, tratei de aclarar a perspectiva única que ten o Odinismo sobre a realidade. Nunha época de credos simplistas e explicacións superficiais, os Odinistas son homes e mulleres que coñecen que o espazo non é seguro, que o tempo non é cronolóxico e que o pasado non está tan morto como os humanos cremos. O Odinismo e os Misterios do Pasado AUTOR: ¿Que é Odinismo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O Odinismo é unha relixión ancestral que recoñece aos deuses ao fomentar o pensamento, valor, honor, lucidez e beleza. Anterior á historia, o Odinismo é todo aquilo que foi chamado sabedoría, cando o mundo era novo e fresco. AUTOR: E ¿que é a Irmandade de Odín? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A Irmandade de Odín é unha sociedade secreta para todos aqueles mortais extraordinarios que abrazan os principios do Odinismo. AUTOR: ¿Mortais extraordinarios? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Homes e mulleres que posúen un estado mental épico. AUTOR: ¿Cando se fundou a Irmandade de Odín? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Aínda que o Odinismo é a relixión primordial, a Irmandade como tal ten só cinco séculos de antigüidade. Fundouse durante a época das nosas humillacións. AUTOR: ¿A época das súas "humillacións"? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A era en que o Odinismo foi vítima de crueldades premeditadas. Durante ese periodo de escuridade, a nosa xente foi asasinada, os nosos templos aniquilados e os nosos altares profanados. AUTOR: E ¿quen perseguiu aos Odinistas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Homes e mulleres envilecidos de odio. Facíanse chamar vasallos de Cristo, pero mentían. AUTOR: ¿O uso da forza foi efectivo? ¿Os Odinistas traizoaron e abandonaron aos seus antigos Deuses? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Finalmente o terrorismo cristián, fixo ao Odinismo máis forte. AUTOR: ¿Máis forte? ¿En que aspecto? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Purificado pola violencia, o Odinismo converteuse nunha relixión para a máis alta clase de heroes. Destes heroes -os mozos, os fortes, os vivos- é que naceu a Irmandade de Odín. AUTOR: Dígame máis achega das orixes da Irmandade. En términos precisos, ¿como comezou o movemento? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A Irmandade de Odín foi inaugurada nunha escura aldea, construída de barro gris e palla marrón. AUTOR: ¿Cal é o nome da aldea? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Hai certas razóns polas que debo ocultalo. Nas lendas, de calquera modo, o lugar é chamado "O Corazón da Escuridade Branca." AUTOR: ¿E que ocorreu nesa aldea misteriosa? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O proceso que xeraría á Irmandade, comezou en 1418 cando un horrible e venenoso sacerdote cristián arranxou a ejecución dunha viuda nova. AUTOR: ¿Cal era o nome da viuda? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Iso tamén debe permanecer oculto. Nas lendas, de calquera modo, é chamada "A Protexida de Odín." AUTOR: ¿Por que foi executada esta muller? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O sacerdote, un home infame polo seu fanatismo, viu á moza viuva honrando aos antigos Deuses nunha gruta distante. AUTOR: ¿"Honrar aos antigos deuses" era un delito capital? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: É certo. Nas palabras retorcidas das tonterías diabólicas que eran chamadas Lei, a morte era o castigo por "murmurar encantos heathen e realizar ritos paganos." AUTOR: Entón ¿o destino da muller estaba selado? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O sacerdote ofreceu manter a súa vida se ela sometíase á súa lujuria carnal, pero a moza viuva rexeitou a súa proposición obscena. AUTOR: ¿O sacerdote a asasino coas súas propias mans? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non. Con elocuente vehemencia, o sacerdote alzou a unha turba de campesiños, e eles lincharon á moza viuva. Na lenda túrbaa é chamada "As Cen Desalmadas Potestades." AUTOR: ¿Como a mataron? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Primeiro sacaron os seus fermosos ollos azuis do seu rostro. Logo con pinzas a lume vivo arrincaron a lingua da súa boca. Finalmente, queimaron o seu corpo tembloroso nunha pira construída con leña verde. AUTOR: ¿Por que usaron leña verde? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Quéimase lentamente e prolonga a agonía da vítima. AUTOR: A inmolación da viuva debeu ser un espectáculo horroroso. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. E os seus tres pequenos fillos (un neno que as lendas chaman "Desafío Burlón," unha nena coñecida como "O Poder da Inocencia", e outro mozo que é chamado "Desexo de Rebelión") foron forzados a velo. AUTOR: ¿Foi idea do sacerdote? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. E como os nenos foron testemuñas do sufrimento da súa nai, foron atormentados polo sacerdote e a súa imaxinación doente. Estas foron as súas palabras: ¿Escoitan o horrible ruxido da ramera que os pariu? Pronto, moi pronto, será atormentada no máis profundo hoyo do inferno cos seus falsos Deuses. Se non se converten en nenos da verdadeira e única igrexa -se non aprenden a arrodillarse, crer e obedecer- o diaño algún día fará que compartan a súa pena e dor. AUTOR: ¿Que fixeron os nenos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Por suposto que non temían aos terrores sobrenaturales. AUTOR: ¿Terrores sobrenaturales? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non se asustaban cun inferno ficticio, un espantapájaros chamado diaño, nin outros falsos horrores ideados por teólogos extintos. AUTOR: ¿Porqué non temían esas cousas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: ¿Por que temer as telarañas de arañas mortas? AUTOR: ¿Entón que fixeron os pequenos? ¿Resistiron ao sacerdote? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non, os nenos eran moi listos como para iso. Entenderon que o sacerdote non podía danar as súas almas, pero si podía ferir e atormentar os seus corpos. AUTOR: ¿Entón que fixeron? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Salvaron as súas vidas da ameaza cristiá, os nenos pretenderon abrazar as mentiras inxustas ás que os forzaban. AUTOR: ¿E foi un artificio? ¿Unha manobra táctica? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Coas súas palabras honraban á deidad do sacerdote -un deus tirano, representado como un patriarca desagradable, un predestinado chivo expiatorio e unha branda abstracción- pero no fondo das súas almas seguían amando a antiga relixión. AUTOR: ¿Como manifestaron ese amor? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cada inverno, cando a morte é máis forte na natureza, os nenos visitaban a tumba da súa nai e comunicábanlle o seu agarimo polos antigos Deuses. AUTOR: ¿Comunicábanse cunha morta? ¿como é posible? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En practícaa Odinista, unha mensaxe inscrita nunha lápida, chegará a un morto con tres condicións. AUTOR: ¿Cales son esas tres condicións? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En primeira a mensaxe debe "tinguirse de vermello" co sangue fresco dun animal vivo. En segunda, a lápida debe ser enterrada na tumba do heroe morto no momento máis frío do inverno. En terceira, o cráneo e polo menos dous ósos do falecido deben permanecer intactos. AUTOR: Mencionaches sangue fresco. ¿Porqué é necesaria o sangue fresco? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Sen sangue non hai poder. Por iso os animais eran partidos á metade cando o Jehová bíblico fixo a súa alianza con Abraham. AUTOR: Regresando a practíca Odinista, ¿os mortos responden as mensaxes que reciben? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Case nunca. En palabras das lendas: "os mortos poden oín, pero son mudos" AUTOR: ¿Por que son mudos os mortos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Porque comunicarse a través da barreira é máis fácil para os vivos que para os mortos. AUTOR: ¿Pero algunhas veces responden? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: De feito. Segundo a nosa tradición, os nenos recibiron unha mensaxe da súa nai, no terceiro inverno logo da súa morte. AUTOR: Cónteme máis sobre esta comunicación nigromántica. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En 1421 cando estaban na tumba da súa nai, os nenos repentinamente viron a unha muller vestida cun manto de lino branco. AUTOR: ¿A muller era unha aparición? ¿Unha entidade descarnada? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: As visións non certifican nada, a muller cuberta estaba físicamente presente na tumba. AUTOR: ¿Que sucedeu nese encontro? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Segundo as lendas, a muller cuberta fixo esta declaración: Sen os deuses a alma vaga, pero non é libre. Logo, logo de abrazar a cada neno tres veces, a muller cuberta deulles tres indicacións. AUTOR: ¿Cales foron esas indicacións? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Primeiro, a muller cuberta díxolles aos nenos que formasen unha conspiración de iguais -unha conspiración onde cada membro é un guía. AUTOR: ¿A segunda indicación? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A muller cuberta díxolles aos nenos que honrasen aos deuses con ritos clandestinos en lugares desertos. AUTOR: ¿E a terceira indicación? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ela indicou aos nenos que compartisen o seu coñecemento con algúns poucos nos que confiasen. AUTOR: ¿Entón os nenos fixeron proselitismo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Antes de morrer -antes de penetrar no misterio da escuridade exterior- cada Odinista debe pasar a sabedoría do seu segredo. AUTOR: Logo da comunicación das tres indicacións, ¿que pasou? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A muller fixo esta declaración antes de regresar á tumba: Fagan caso ás miñas palabras, os meus nenos, e os Deuses do pasado, serán os Deuses do futuro. AUTOR: ¿Os nenos recordaron as súas palabras? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Esa mesma noite, prestaron solemne xuramento baseado nunha cerimonia de sangue. Con ese xuramento, a Irmandade de Odín naceu. AUTOR: ¿Esa misteriosa fraternidad existiu sucedéndose de xeito continuo ata o presente? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A Hermandad ten rastros das mordidas do Cristianismo, pero sobreviviu. Os Versos Éddicos e as Tres Eras do Home AUTOR: ¿Que son os versos Éddicos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os versos Éddicos son poemas antigos. Tamén son chamados "Palabras de poder," os versos Éddicos son brillantes e valentes revelacións que describen a certos Deuses, que posúen a elegancia da forza. AUTOR: ¿Por que estas revelacións son expresadas en verso? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Todo coñecemento trascendental exprésase en verso. Non hai outro medio que comunique tan efectivamente as forzas instintivas e intelectuais de Deuses e "Homines noetici" AUTOR: ¿Homines noetici? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Homes pensantes. AUTOR: ¿Quen compuxo estes misteriosos versos Éddicos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os versos Éddicos son produto dun xenio extraordinario. AUTOR: ¿Cal é o nome dese xenio? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Nas lendas é coñecido como "Coñecemento Inflamado de Imaxinación." Un home de gran sabedoría, as sagas da India moderna chámano Vyasa, e argumentan que continúa vivindo nas montañas de Asia. AUTOR: ¿Cando foi que este individuo inspirado - ou este "Coñecemento Inflamado de Imaxinación"- compuxo estes poemas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os Versos Éddicos creáronse na primeira Era da historia humana. AUTOR: ¿A primeira Era? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A historia humana tivo tres Eras. A primeira é chamada "A Era da Frescura Primitiva." Na primeira Era, os inimigos principais do home eran os predadores cos corazóns da blancura. AUTOR: ¿Quen eran estes predadores cos corazóns da blancura? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Animais salvaxes. AUTOR: ¿Cal é a segunda Era? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A segunda Era é chamada "A Era de Xestos Heroicos." Neste periodo, os principais inimigos do home eran os outros homes. AUTOR: ¿Esta segunda Era foi de competencia e guerra? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Foi unha época onde o home madurou á luz da adversidade. AUTOR: ¿Cal é a terceira Era? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A terceira é "A Era da Decadencia Unificada." Nesta época -o periodo que agora vivimos- o principal inimigo do home é el mesmo. AUTOR: ¿Esta terceiro Era é un periodo de inequívoca decadencia? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. É o tempo das feridas auto-inflinxidas. AUTOR: Regresando aos Versos Éddicos, ¿vostede di que estes poemas foron producidos durante "A Era da Frescura Primitiva"? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: ¿Cal linguaxe usabase neste periodo ancestral? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A lingua primordial que é máis vella que o tempo. O prototipo de toda comunicación falada, a lingua primordial está composta só de vocales. AUTOR: ¿Esta lingua séguese falando o día de hoxe? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ningún home contemporáneo pode falar a lingua primordial. A súa beleza foi alterada pola néboa dos séculos. AUTOR: ¿Entón ningún que viva actualmente pode comprender os versos Éddicos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non na súa forma orixinal. Pero os ecos da antigüidade poden estudarse na versión posterior. AUTOR: ¿Quen recompilou esta versión posterior? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Unha sucesión de altos xefes militares, atrevidos e magníficos que viviron en "A Era de Xestos Heroicos." AUTOR: ¿Quen eran estes xefes militares? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A Historia chámalles os Cimmerios, os Scythianos, os Sarmatianos e os Viquingos. Nas súas épocas de grandeza, estas razas espléndidas foron tan fortes e claras como os ríos de montaña. AUTOR: ¿Que pasou con estas razas espléndidas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Como calquera xente, eventualmente perderon a inocencia e a virilidade. AUTOR: Noutras palabras, civilizáronse. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. As relacións entre Deuses e Homes . AUTOR: ¿Moitos homes visitaron aos Deuses? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Con todo, usualmente os Deuses visítannos. AUTOR: ¿Dio literalmente? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Por suposto. Algunhas deidades invaden ocasionalmente o mundo dos homes, pero os deuses Éddicos son distintos. Os Deuses Éddicos deambulan constantemente pola Terra. AUTOR: ¿Os seus Deuses visitan todas as nacións? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Aos ollos dos Deuses, non hai elixidos nin razas superiores. Os homes e mulleres superiores -a elite de todas as nacións- comparten a proximidade cos deuses. AUTOR: ¿Porqué os Deuses Éddicos visitan o mundo dos homes? ¿Teñen un propósito? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O mundo dos homes é máis emocionante que o dos Deuses, así que as deidades gozan vir por diversión e aventura. AUTOR: ¿Entón aos Deuses gústalles ver, oír e sentir as experiencias deste mundo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: ¿Os Deuses veñen tamén con propósitos máis serios? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Algunhas veces visitan o mundo dos homes interesados en coñecemento. AUTOR: ¿Quere dicir que veñen á Terra a esparcir a súa fe? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non. Veñen aprender. AUTOR: ¿Aprender? ¿Os deuses poden aprender dos homes? ¿Que non coñecen todo nin son completamente sabios? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ningún Deus coñéceo todo nin é completamente sabio. AUTOR: ¿Nin sequera o deus cristián? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A omnisciencia non é posible. Un Deus omnisciente sofocaríase na súa propia sabedoría. AUTOR: Regresemos ao tema das visitas divinas. Dígame, se os Deuses visitan continuamente o mundo ¿porqué non vin ningún? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: De feito é posible que che atopaches cun Deus ou Deusa sen darche conta. AUTOR: Explíqueme. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os Deuses non necesitan parafernalia para impresionar aos mortais: non necesitan comunicarse mediante cervos anxelicais nin de arbustos en chamas. Normalmente as súas visitas son moito máis discretas, e poden pasar desapercibidos entre un xentío de humans. AUTOR: ¿Pode dar exemplos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Se mentres gozas do inverno atópasche un misterioso e sabio descoñecido, encapuchado, podería ser un Deus. Se, mentres camiñas pola rúa, atopas unha muller que é unha obra de arte, podería ser unha Deusa. AUTOR: ¿Un determinado Deus ou Deusa, sempre aparece do mesmo xeito? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non. As deidades comúnmente crean irrealidad. AUTOR: ¿Crean irrealidade? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Crean ilusións e aparecen como non son. Así, un Deus actualmente visitou a terra disfrazado como un home calvo e narizón. AUTOR: Cómico. Pero se as deidades son mestras do disfraz... ¿como podemos saber que coñecemos a un Deus? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Podes saber que estas en a presenza dun Deus cando sentes algo poderoso, algo excepcional, algo non humano. AUTOR: ¿Hai indicacións máis precisas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Segundo as lendas, un Deus pode ter sombra luminosa, pero non unha sombra escura. AUTOR: Explíquese. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A sombra luminosa é un reflexo no espello. A sombra escura, é a silueta que se reflicte pola luz do sol. AUTOR: ¿Un Deus non reflicte a súa silueta? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: Se isto é certo, ¿Como pode un Deus esconder a súa identidade? O non ter sombra é unha anomalía que se nota fácilmente. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Para ocultarse no mundo dos homes, generalmente aparecen na noite ou a medio día. AUTOR: ¿Ao medio día? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os raios verticais do sol de mediodía, non producen sombra. AUTOR: Cando os Deuses Éddicos visitan a Terra, ¿de onde veñen? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Vén da ilustre cidade de Asgard. AUTOR: ¿Asgard? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O territorio das deidades Éddicas, é a realidade dos Deuses. AUTOR: ¿Onde está esta "realidade dos Deuses"? ¿É un universo paralelo? ¿Outra dimensión? ¿Outro plano de existencia? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Só direi isto: A natureza escondeu os camiños que a maioría dos homes só viron en soños. A realidade dos Deuses existe nun destes camiños. AUTOR: ¿Como é que as deidades Éddicas poden alcanzar a terra dende Asgard? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A realidade dos Deuses ten unha porta misteriosa que dá ao mundo dos homes. AUTOR: ¿Porta? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Na natureza, a realidade dos Deuses conecta coa realidade dos homes. Cando as dúas realidades son perpendiculares, fórmase a porta misteriosa. AUTOR: ¿Onde se localiza esta apertura? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cando aparece, na fronteira entre o visible e o invisible. AUTOR: ¿Podería ser máis específico? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non, nunca é o mesmo lugar para a porta. AUTOR: Explíquese. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A porta está en constante movemento. Nunha ocasión pode aparecer na cima dunha montaña e noutra, nas profundidades do mar. AUTOR: ¿Se a porta deambula, como pode ser atopada? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Para localizar a porta, mire o "Ponte de cores opacas." AUTOR: ¿A ponte de cores opacas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O arco iris que está pleno de beleza. Sobre o Politeísmo e a Natureza dos Deuses . AUTOR: O carácter Odinista é interesante, pero discutamos sobre os seus Deuses. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Excelente idea. Un home é o que honra. AUTOR: Se podo facer esta pregunta, ¿por que honran a moitos Deuses? ¿Porqué o politeísmo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O monoteísmo, a crenza dun só deus totalitario, é ridículo e absurdo. Ningún ente absoluto, extraordinario, indefinido controla todas as realidades. AUTOR: Entón ¿o moi celebrado deus judeo-cristián non existe? ¿É soamente unha ficción ocultista? ¿Unha quimera metafísica? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Esas non son as miñas palabras. A entidade chamada Jehová (ou Yahvé) existe -é un deus violento de forza e maxestade- pero non é máis que un deus entre tantos outros. AUTOR: ¿Como sabe que Jehová non é o único? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ata no antigo testamento admítese a verdade. No primeiro verso do salmo 82, por exemplo, refírese a Jehovah como "deus entre deuses." AUTOR: Pero ese é só un pasaje. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O novo testamento, unha das escrituras máis recentes do mundo, tamén concede a verdade. Na primeira de Corintios, capítulo 8, versículo 5, Pablo de Tarsus escribe que "Hai moitos Deuses, e moitos señores". AUTOR ¿Entón o seu politeísmo está baseado en evidencia bíblica? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Certamente non. A nosa convicción baséase en tres fundamentos. AUTOR: ¿Cales son? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En primeira, apelamos á tradición. O home honrou a moitos Deuses por miles de séculos. A idea do monoteísmo, unha fraude esaxerada por un malformado rei egipcio, só ten trinta séculos de antigüidade. ¡Trinta séculos! Só cen xeracións humanas. Esa novela non ten raíces, sangue, sentido e é irreal. AUTOR:¿Cal é o segundo fundamento? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Apelamos aos feitos da natureza. Observe o universo que o rodea. Un universo gobernado por unha soa deidad suprema, posuiría a enloquecedora simpleza que caracteriza calquera ditadura, pero o noso cosmos claramente non mostra evidencia dunha soa vontade traballando. O noso universo caracterízase pola diversidade e desorde, e iso indica que o universo está moldeado por moitas vontades e innumerables forzas. AUTOR: ¿Cal é o terceiro fundamento do politeísmo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Apelamos a unha emoción e ás nosas almas: sentimos que os Deuses son moitos. AUTOR: Apelar a unha emoción é bastante irracional. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Certo. Pero os Odinistas sabemos que o irracional pode ser fonte de iluminación. AUTOR: Se asumimos que o politeísmo é correcto, ¿cantos Deuses hai? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A natureza -o reino sen fiestras de toda existencia- é inconcebiblemente complexa, e está chea de nacións de Deuses e de tribos de entidades encantadas. Ningunha mente coñéceos a todos. AUTOR: ¿Entón literalmente a natureza está ateigada de Deuses e seres divinos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. O Shintoismo de Xapón fai referencia a oito millóns de Deuses, pero aínda ese número é moi baixo. AUTOR: ¿Todos os Deuses son omnipotentes? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A omnipotencia é unha tontería. Neste universo de perigo e aventuras, os Deuses implementan a súa vontade mediante a loita e non con mandatos. AUTOR: Os Deuses parecen case humans. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Abofé que son antropomorfos. Se non é human, non é divino. AUTOR: ¿Deuses humanoides? ¿como é iso posible? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A diferenza entre un Deus e un Home é só de grado. Un Deus é máis sabio, forte e fermoso, pero a natureza fundamental dun Deus é similar á do home. AUTOR: ¿Entón un Deus é unha especie de super-humano? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. Amplifica todo o que é grandioso nun home e o resultado é un Deus. AUTOR: ¿Os Odinistas honran a todos os Deuses existentes? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Respectamos a todas a deidades -dende o Janus dos romanos ata o Tlazoteotl dos aztecas- pero o movemento está especialmente dedicado á raza de señores descritos nos versos Éddicos. Ao Deus Odín e os seus misterios. AUTOR: Regresemos aos seus Deuses. Ata agora, discutimos sobre os seus Deuses en xeral. Agora fáleme de sobre as deidades en particular. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Podemos comezar con Odín, o "Pai de todo." AUTOR: ¿Por que é chamado "Pai de todo"? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Porque Odín, o inescrutable, o Deus que fala en poesía, exerce autoridade paternal en Asgard. AUTOR: Coma "Pai de todo" ¿Odín é creador da natureza? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A natureza, en todas as súas formas, sempre existiu. Ningún Deus creouna. AUTOR: ¿Entón o universo non ten principio nin fin? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: No infinito que é a natureza, innumerables universos producíronse e destruído exitosamente, por convulsiones periódicas. O noso universo é só un de moitos. Como todos eses universos, o noso foi formado dos restos do cosmos anterior, e o seguinte universo, formarase coas ruínas do noso. AUTOR: Xa vexo. ¿Entón a natureza vai a través dun proceso case biolóxico de nacemento, morte e renacimiento: composición, descomposición, reconstrución? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: De xeito tosca, has articulado unha gran verdade. AUTOR: ¿Este proceso é independente de calquera Deus? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os Deuses non crearon a natureza. Ao contrario, a natureza é a matriz que dá vida aos Deuses. AUTOR: ¿Entón os Deuses son produto da creación e non seus iniciadores? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Exactamente. A natureza mesma é o útero dos panteons. AUTOR: Bo, se Odín non é o creador, ¿por que ten autoridade sobre os Deuses? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Porque é sabio. Odín pensa en términos de séculos, e coñece cousas profundas, misteriosas e insondables. AUTOR: ¿Como gañou Odín esa sabedoría? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Mediante a loita. AUTOR: ¿Pode ser máis preciso? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Segundo as lendas, Odín sacrificou un dos seus ollos para beber un grolo de sabedoría. AUTOR: ¿Fixo algo máis? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Odín soportou horribles agonías para descubrir o coñecemento das runas. AUTOR: ¿Que son as runas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Potencias ocultas. AUTOR: ¿Son útiles? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Coas runas, o adepto pode aprender do pasado e comunicarse co futuro. Tamén poden curar todas as enfermidades, desafilar todas as armas, romper todos os grilletes, apagar todos os incendios, acougar todas as tormentas, terminar todos os odios e gañar todos os amores. AUTOR: Interesantes pretensións.¿Como poidan estas runas realizar tales marabillas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: As runas son claves místicas que enlazan o poder da materia, enerxía e pensamento. AUTOR: ¿Pode elaboralas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non podo dicir máis. Hai certos segredos que non deben revelarse. AUTOR: ¿Pode engadir algo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Só isto: se coñeces o segredo das runas, o coñecemento pode sorprenderche e aterrorizarche. AUTOR: Regresando a Odín. ¿Que agonías sufriu para descubrir las "potencias ocultas" que son chamadas runas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: As lendas son moi vagas, pero escoita as palabras de Odín, dos versos Éddicos, as ancestrales palabras de poder: Sé que colguei da árbore azoutada polo vento por nove noites. Ferido por lanza Consagrado a Odín, eu mesmo para min, da árbore sagrada que ningún home coñece de que raíz reverdece. Ninguén reconfortoume con pan nin bebida. Mirei cara abaixo e tomei as runas, tomeinas nun grito, logo caín á terra. AUTOR: As palabras de poder son tan escuras como sugerentes. ¿Que significan? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Para asir as runas, Odín montouse nunha horca, no chamado "Árbore do mundo, do coñecemento." Purificado polo sufrimento, o Deus sacrificouse a si mesmo. AUTOR: De certo modo, o sacrificio de Odín recorda a paixón de Cristo. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non é sorprendente. Os Deuses "como os profetas e os shamanes que viven no mundo dos homes" entenden que a dor pode ser fonte de iluminación. AUTOR: ¿O coñecemento pode atoparse sen dor? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Abofé. De feito, Odín tamén busca coñecemento mediante unha simple viaxe. Continuamente visita o mundo dos homes, e esa é a razón pola cal é chamado o Deus de incontables nomes. AUTOR: ¿Suxire que cada vez que Odín visita unha nación distinta déuselle un diferente apelativo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Chamado Wotan, Odín, carga moitos nomes. Tamén chamado "o encapuchado," "Moi amado", "O terceiro", "O delgado", "O que cega coa morte", "O alto", "O que cambia", "O que adiviña ben", "Goza a guerra", "O Deus da Espada", "O do ollo que engana", "O do ollo de lume", "Traballador de destrución", "Dador de éxtasis", "O moi sabio", "O de longa barba", "Pai da vitoria", "Deus das cargas", "Deus de desexos", "Xusto tan alto como," "portador de báculo", "De barba gris", "O terrible", "Andariego" e "Pai dos mortos." AUTOR: Unha impresionante lista de nomes. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: E cada un é a chave mestra dun misterio especial. AUTOR: ¿Pode explicar eses misterios? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os misterios non deben explicarse, deben ser experimentados. Ese é o modo de Odín. O Valente Tyr, o Deus Guerreiro . AUTOR: Fáleme doutra das suas deidades. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Outra deidad significativa é Tyr, o manco, o valente Deus que inspira medo pero nunca teme. AUTOR: ¿Por que é chamado o manco? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Porque Tyr está discapacitado. Foi mutilado con violencia. AUTOR: ¿Un Deus pode sufrir agravios? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os Deuses non son invulnerables nin invencibles. AUTOR: ¿Entón os seus Deuses coñecen a emoción do perigo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: Respecto de Tyr, ¿como foi agraviado? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O Deus sacrificou a súa man para neutralizar un perigo e salvar Asgard. Como o máis valente dos Deuses, Tyr é tamén o máis xeneroso. AUTOR: ¿O valor e a xenerosidade van sempre á vez? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Abofé. O egoísmo é a fonte da cobardía. AUTOR: Respecto ao valor, ¿podería definir esta virtude? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Hai moitas formas de valor, pero a maior forma de coraxe é onde un se afronta o todo. AUTOR: ¿E a maior forma de cobardía? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cando todos se enfrontan cun só. AUTOR: Como Divos do valor ¿Tyr é Deus da batalla? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Tyr se deleita no furor do combate, e el é o patrón de todos os verdadeiros guerreiros. AUTOR: ¿Verdadeiros guerreiros? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Combatentes que recordan as tres prohibicións. AUTOR: ¿Que son as tres prohibicións? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Esta é a primeira: en combate, nunca loites cun inimigo indigno. AUTOR:¿Inimigo indigno? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Un que é máis débil. AUTOR: ¿Cal é a segunda prohibición? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En combate, nunca mates a distancia. AUTOR: Na guerra moderna, virtualmente todos os asasinatos son a distancia. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Esa é a razón pola que a guerra moderna é criminal -converteu a morte e o asasinato en sucesos anónimos. AUTOR: ¿Cal é a terceira prohibición? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En combate, nunca te retires antes que o teu inimigo. AUTOR: ¿Un verdadeiro guerreiro non se retira baixo ningunha circunstancia? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cando un verdadeiro guerreiro dá un paso atrás, é só para tomar impulso. Esa é o ensino de Tyr. A Deusa Frigg e o Rito do Matrimonio . AUTOR: Discutamos sobre algunhas das outras deidades que se honran na Irmandade. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Moi ben. Outra entidade que honramos é a Deusa Frigg. Como esposa de Odín, Frigg é a patroa do matrimonio. AUTOR: ¿O matrimonio é importante para os Odinistas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Sen o matrimonio, o acto de procreación non pode ser un sacramento. Cando non hai compromisos -compromisos nupciales- homes e mulleres caen no hoyo sen fondo da anarquía erótica. AUTOR: ¿Os Odinistas teñen unha cerimonia especial para o matrimonio? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. É chamada "A Consagración de Frigg." AUTOR: Por favor, descríbaa pra min. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: "A Consagración de Frigg" comeza cunha gran festa con parentes e amigos. AUTOR: ¿Canto dura esta festa? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ata o crepúsculo. Entón a parella que se vai a casar retírase á cámara nupcial. AUTOR: ¿Que pasa cando chegan á cámara nupcial? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Para consagrar a cerimonia nupcial, os noivos tómanse das mans e xuntos din estas palabras: "O amor é unha faísca que salta entre as nosas almas. ¡Ven! ¡Subamos á luz!" Logo, unindo todos os sentidos, os noivos abrázanse. Cada un di as seguintes palabras: "Nesta noite de éxtasis especial, douche a miña inocencia. Mentres viva, dareiche o meu amor". Finalmente os noivos bícanse, e xuntos completan o rito con esta declaración: "Óso ao óso, sangue ao sangue, carne á carne. Empuxados polo desexo de crear, desde esta hora os nosos corpos son un." AUTOR: Palabras poderosas. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. E as nosas lendas ensinan que eles foron chamados por Frigg e o seu esposo. O Deus Njord, a Maxia e os Deuses Vanir . AUTOR: Fáleme achega doutro dos seus Deuses. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Outra deidad interesante é Njord, o Deus que é afecto ao sal, o mar e o vento. Aínda que Njord actualmente vive en Asgard coa súa esposa, é Vanir de nacemento. AUTOR: ¿Quen son os Vanir? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En fábulas son coñecidos coma "Os resplandecientes." Os Vanir son Deuses fermosos, renombrados polo poder da súa maxia. AUTOR: ¿Que é a maxia? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A maxia é un tipo de coñecemento. AUTOR: ¿Como se diferencia a maxia doutras formas de coñecemento? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A mágia é a tecnoloxía dos Deuses. Segundo algunhas lendas, inventouse no mundo dos Vanir. AUTOR: ¿O mundo dos Vair? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A casa dos Vanir, e o fogar orixinal de Njord. É un lugar de cor, música e perfume. AUTOR: ¿Onde está o mundo dos Vanir? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Na realidade dos Deuses, o lugar de nacemento de Njord, está localizado ao leste de Asgard. AUTOR: ¿Hai algún portal que leve do Mundo dos Vanir á terra? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si, o mesmo paso que leva a Asgard, tamén leva ao Mundo dos Vanir. AUTOR: Xa que existen no mesmo plano de realidade ¿os Deuses Vanir afán visitar aos Deuses de Asgard? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Pero non sempre foi ese o caso. AUTOR: ¿Por que? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Nos tempos antigos -moito antes que os nosos devanceiros camiñasen pola terra- os Deuses do mundo dos Vanir e os Deuses de Asgard loitaron unha guerra na que se involucrou a unha feiticeira chamada "O poder do Ouro." AUTOR: ¿Xa terminou a guerra? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. A guerra foi longa e amarga, pero finalmente o universo experimentou un armisticio dos Deuses. AUTOR: ¿Que mantén a paz? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: As deidades do mundo dos Vanir enviaron a dous dos seus a vivir a Asgard, e as deidades de Asgard enviaron a dúas dos seus a vivir no mundo dos Vanir. AUTOR: ¿Entón ambos lados intercambiaron hóspedes? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. Neste intercambio Njord e o seu fillo foron a Asgard. AUTOR: ¿Canto permanecerá Njord en Asgard? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Segundo as lendas, Njord estará en Asgard ata a destrución deste universo. O Deus Frey e os Elfos . AUTOR: Mencionou que o fillo de Njord tamén foi a Asgard. ¿Quen é o seu fillo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Se lle chama Frey, e é o rei dos elfos. AUTOR: ¿Quen son os elfos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Se lle conoce nas lendas como "Os que camiñan polo ceo", os súbditos de Frey son unha raza de virxes. AUTOR: ¿Unha raza de virxes? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A maioría dos elfos son puros, eles non poden sobrevivir á procreación. AUTOR: Unha terrible maldición. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Para un elfo, o xogo amatorio pode levar á morte. AUTOR: En canto á aparencia, ¿os elfos parécense aos Deuses? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os súbditos de Frey son entidades fermosas con corpos esculturales e ollos de cor do cobre líquido. AUTOR: ¿Onde viven estes elfos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: No mudo dos elfos, un mundo de beleza e fantasía cheo de cousas marabillosas. AUTOR: ¿Cousas marabillosas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cousas encantadas, tal como montañas de cristal e bosques de hongos xigantes. AUTOR: ¿Onde se localiza o mundo dos elfos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O reino de Frey é onde todo río comeza. AUTOR: Explíquese. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A choiva é onde cada río comeza, entón o mundo dos elfos está nalgún lugar na arquitectura das nubes. A Deusa Freya, a Encantadora Patroa do Nacemento . AUTOR: Fáleme doutra dos seus deidades. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Outra Deusa significativa é Freyja. Unha Vanir por nacemento, Freyja acompañou libremente ao seu pai (Njord) e ao seu irmán (Frey) en Asgard. AUTOR: Describa a Freyja. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Freyja é todo aquilo que é feminino e fermoso. O prototipo divino do encanto -alegría radiante e graza - Freyja resume a muller que inspira os nosos soños; determinaciones e esperanzas; e rouba os nosos desexos. AUTOR: Freyja parece fascinante. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Cando ela camiña pola nosa realidade, o poder da súa beleza fai que as flores desenvólvanse, e os froitos maduren. AUTOR: ¿Que atrae a Freyja ao noso mundo? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A encantadora Freyja é unha Deusa de fertilidade. A patroa de todos aqueles que conciben con pracer e paren con dor, Freyja ama visitar ás novas mulleres que están embarazadas. AUTOR: ¿A Deusa as visita seguido? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Freyja goza especialmente a compañía de mulleres que están xusto no proceso de dar a luz. AUTOR: O nacemento dun neno é un momento sagrado. Sublime de xeito único, o nacemento foi chamado "a máis común violencia experimentada polos humanos." IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Freyja ama ver como entra a luz aos ollos do bebé e tamén ama ser testemuña de cando o recentemente nado recibe o seu nome. AUTOR: ¿Por que é importante cando o nomean? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Segundo as lendas, un neno non existe ata que ten un nome. AUTOR: ¿Os Odinistas ten unha cerimonia especial para nomear? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si temos. AUTOR: ¿Pódema describir? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Primeiro, a nai (ou a partera) baña ao recentemente nacido en auga celeste. A auga celeste é a choiva que cae do ceo. AUTOR: Di que a nai ou a partera. ¿Pode realizar o ritual de nomeamento un home? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Non. O que é novo e fresco, pertence ao dominio feminino. AUTOR: Entendo. Por favor continúe. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Tomando ao neno nos seus brazos, a nai (ou partera) declara: "Fillo (filla) meu(a), a fe é un veneno que paraliza a mente. En todos os días da túa vida busca o coñecemento." Entón, aínda tendo ao infante en brazos, a nai ( ou partera) di estas palabras: "Fillo (filla) meu(a), a inactividad é a nai da cobardía, dependencia e esterilidade. En todos os días da túa vida, vence e realízate" Finalmente a nai (ou partera) levanta ao infante cara ao ceo e declara: "¡Fillo (filla) meu (a), o teu nome é _________! En honor a Freyja, vive ben e morre con valor." AUTOR: Fermosas palabras. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Son en honor da máis fermosa das féminas. O Deus Balder e a Aventura da Morte. AUTOR: En términos de beleza, ¿Hai un equivalente masculino de Freyja? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Mentres vivía, Balder coa súa beleza xuvenil era o Deus máis desexable aos ollos das mulleres. AUTOR: ¿Mentres vivía? ¿Balder está morto? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Balder, o fillo de Odín e o esposo de Nanna, foi o primeiro Asgardiano en experimentar a odisea chamada morte. AUTOR: ¿Un Deus pode morrer? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Todos os deuses morren. Lea, por exemplo, as historias do desmembrado Osiris, o castrado Attir, e do crucificado Cristo. AUTOR: A súa referencia a Cristo, recórdame da lenda -contada durante o medievo - que Jesús e Pan, o Divos-Cabra, morreron o mesmo día. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Os Odinistas coñecen e cren nesa tradición. AUTOR:¿Se os Deuses morren, significa que todas las demais criaturas tamén morrerán finalmente? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. Todo o que comeza -Deuses e xigantes, elfos e enanos, homes e animais- todo debe enfrontar certa morte e descomposición. AUTOR: ¿Como morreu Balder? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Invulnerable ao lume, auga e aceiro, Balder foi asasinado por un proxectil de mordago que atravesou o seu corazón. AUTOR: ¿Quen lanzou o proxectil? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O Deus cego, chamado Hod. A acción foi un accidente, pero Hod aínda así pagou polo seu erro coa súa vida. AUTOR: As dúas mortes soan tráxicas. IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Nun sentido. Recorde, que como sexa, a morte tamén é benéfica. AUTOR: ¿En que sentido? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: É necesaria. Sen morte, a vida converteríase eventualmente nun espiral de infinito aburrimiento. AUTOR: ¿Entón a morte dálle valor á vida? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. A vida é intensa porque está limitada. AUTOR: Para a perspectiva Odinista ¿que é a morte? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: En términos líricos, a morte está personificada por fermosas mulleres, que existen nunha infinita variedade de formas exquisitas. Estas mulleres son chamadas Valquirias. AUTOR: ¿Estas valquirias extinguen a vida? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. As amables mans das Valquirias, voluptuosa e suavemente fan o traballo de matar. AUTOR: ¿Nas lendas as Valquirias falan coas súas vítimas? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Cos seus frescos, carnosos e adorables beizos, las "fillas da ruína" pronuncian unha soa palabra na lingua primordial. AUTOR: ¿Cal é a palabra que as valquirias pronuncian? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ningunha entidade viviente coñece "A Palabra que Provoca Terror" aqueles que a escoitan, é porque xa son abrazados pola morte. AUTOR: ¿Pero Balder agora coñece a palabra? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: describiu a morte en términos líricos. ¿Que é a morte en términos concretos? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Segundo as lendas de Balder, a morte ocorre canto a alma enteira abandona o templo que é o corpo. AUTOR: ¿A alma sobrevive á morte? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A morte non é aniquilación, entón a alma resiste. AUTOR: En términos Odinistas ¿que é a alma? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A alma é unha replica aproximada do corpo, antes que este sexa tocado pola causa da súa morte. AUTOR: Despois de que a alma é expulsada do corpo ¿que experimenta? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Como o descubriu Balder, a alma é trasladada a un dos tres posibles "Outros mundos", na beira oposta á existencia. AUTOR: Describa estes "Outros mundos." IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Son reinos gobernados pola lóxica do soño. AUTOR: ¿Lóxica do soño? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O estado en que todo é posible, pero nada é verdade. AUTOR: ¿Son estes "Outros mundos" ceos (paraísos tranquilos, seguros e vastos) ou son infernos (prisións viciosas e sofocantes)? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Ningún dos dous casos. AUTOR: ¿Que son? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Todos os mundos son o que facemos deles. AUTOR: Mencionou que son tres mundos. ¿Cales son os seus nomes? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O primeiro é chamado o Reino Branco, ou Valhalla. Os Heroes que falecen de morte violenta van aí. AUTOR: ¿É absolutamente necesario unha morte violenta para entrar ao Reino Branco? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Si. A menos que a alma salga por unha ferida profunda, non pode entrar ao Reino Branco. AUTOR: Nun texto antigo, chamado A Saga dos Ynglingos, Snorri Sturluson declara que algúns heroes agonizantes, marcaban o seu corpo cos puntos de lánzaa. ¿Aínda se segue este costume? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Se hai sangue na morte, sen importar que tan pequena sexa a ofrenda, a alma atopará o Valhalla. Un home que coñece ese segredo, ten a chave para o Reino Branco. AUTOR: ¿Cal é o segundo "Outro mundo"? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O Segundo "Outro mundo" é chamado o "Reino gris." Quen falece de morte de palla vai aí. AUTOR: ¿Morte de palla? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Xente que morre en cama de vellez ou enfermidade. As súas almas son expulsadas pola boca/nariz. AUTOR: ¿O Reino gris só está aberto para as almas desa xente? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Así é. AUTOR: ¿Cal é o terceiro "Outro Mundo"? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: O terceiro "Outro mundo" é chamado o Reino Negro. AUTOR: ¿Quen vai aí? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Homes e mulleres que son asasinados por bruxería. As súas almas saen polos ollos. AUTOR: ¿Que é bruxería? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Un tipo de maxia ilícita. AUTOR: ¿Pode ser máis exacto? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: A bruxería é matar con palabras. AUTOR: ¿Quen usa a brujería? IRMANDADE DE ODÍN: Demos, feiticeiros e todo aquel que prospera a base de maldade. _________________ Brakja Hauri Falkon Volamos altos como Halcones Siendo libres de mente y corazón Al llamado de nuestro padre Vodan category:Asatru/Odinism